


Harsh Lights

by redsquadronblues (clockworkcorvids)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, No Spoilers, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcorvids/pseuds/redsquadronblues
Summary: When Poe Dameron falls in love for the first time, it’s swift and bright, sharp and grinning, a flick and twist and slash and everything falling into placep, harsh lights searing through heavy eyelids.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Harsh Lights

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: clakearts, a wonderful finnpoe artist and generally great person, started a [fundraiser](https://twitter.com/clakearts/status/1216485886734397440) for the trevor project, which is a wonderful organization! it would be fantastic if anyone could donate, or spread this around if you can't contribute money ♡ 
> 
> I’m watching TROS tomorrow night and I’m not emotionally prepared despite having had two years to shape up. If I don’t post for a while, assume I instantly vaporized upon entering the movie theater.  
> This is my last ditch attempt before probably having my hopes crushed to do at least a little bit of justice to these lovely, lovely men, who have been captivating me (and each other) since 2015.  
> Enjoy!

When Poe Dameron falls in love for the first time, it’s swift and bright, sharp and grinning, a flick and twist and slash and everything falling into placep, harsh lights searing through heavy eyelids. It’s a stolen TIE fighter burning up—no,  _ down _ —through the atmosphere, it’s shrapnel and a bruised lip and  _ because it’s the right thing to do _ . 

And then it settles, the avalanche of furious fire, and becomes something else. 

_ That’s one hell of a pilot! _

Still quicker than a laser bolt fired fair and true into its target, still sharper than the clean cut of Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber once upon a time, still brighter than the drained sun above Starkiller Base, glorious and wrathful in its death throes. 

_ As long as there’s light, we’ve got a chance. _

But now it’s not just that. It’s something softer, a familiar and comforting warmth, soft rain after years in the desert, it’s the weight of the worn ring that Poe wears on a chain around his neck, the one that used to belong to his mother, that he’s always hoped will someday belong to someone else. It’s a hand on a shoulder, a jacket that has seen more wear than maybe the two of them combined have witnessed. It’s a singular fleeting, profound moment of peace, a cessation of the need to hold his breath, amongst tangled, horrific chaos. 

_ Keep it, it suits you. _

When Poe Dameron falls in love for the second time, and the third and fourth and hundredth and thousandth, so many times he loses count, it follows this pattern: quick, a pounding of his heart half adrenaline and half adoration, and later a reflection and a soft smile. And why shouldn’t it repeat, when there are so many things about Finn to fall in love with? Whether in the heat of battle or in one of those rare in-between moments where they can actually rest and look each other in the eyes, there’s always something.

**Author's Note:**

> TROS SPOILERS!!  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Thanks for reading ;v;  
> If you’ve somehow already been spoiled _please_ hold off on screaming in the comments until the 20th, e.g, when I will have already digested whatever hell is in store for me and can scream back at you :’)
> 
> edit 12/19/19: im absolutely deceased after tros but all i have to say is that im very glad i can technically tag this as canon compliant, ambiguous though it be


End file.
